Under Silver Wings
by NixiePixieStix
Summary: Gandalf decides to bring a young friend of his on the journey with Thorin and his Company. How will the Company react when they discover just who and what she is, and how will her presence change the course of the journey, if at all? No set pairing as of yet.
1. Day 1: Adventure is Calling

Twilight had just fallen over Fangorn Forest and all seemed quiet. The Watchers are those who guarded the forest and the secret city of the Fae. They hid within the trees, watching the magical barrier that protected the city and forest. They listened intently for the one that would be arriving at the edge of the forest soon. Though they were not the only ones waiting; the very trees and Ents that lived and made up the forest seemed to listen and watch as well.

It wasn't long before they had spotted the form of the one that was arriving. The two Watchers leaped from their perches in the trees to land silently before the taller figure. One came up to the grey clad figure and embraced him in a short hug in greeting before stepping away.

"Talathrim, it has been a while since the last you came," the other spoke in the Common Tongue to Gandalf, the Grey Wizard.

"Indeed it has been, Ivor, Aake. Though, I assume you knew of my coming." It was not a question as he knew they were expecting him. No doubt their Lady had informed them so. The three made their way to the secret city of Entrael, home to the Dusk Court.

During this late into the season, not many of the Fae came to Entrael for the negotiations that take place every 60 years. As they had finished a few weeks before his coming, only the courtiers remained with those that protect them and the forest. Gandalf knew not of this however, and was pondering silently to himself why there were not more of the Fae folk around. It was known to him that Fae folk were more active at night than during the waking hour, or so he knew of the Dusk Court as he has not met the Dawn Court.

As it was, he would look around at the many different trees of the forest as well as the flowers and different plants that grew on the forest floor. To any Sightless, as the Fae would call Men, Dwarves and even the immortal Elves and foul creatures of Morgoth, the forest would appear to be small and ordinary, more of a patch of wood. He too, would be unable to see if it was not for the Watchers that walked with him. He had to admit, being in good favor of the Lady of the Realm might had something to do with it as well.

They trekked silently deeper still into the forest, with only the sound of the grass softly crunching under Gandalf's feet and the sway of his robes. Around them, wind rustled through the branches of the leaves of the slumbering Ents and trees.

Before long, they came out to face a large lake; larger than would have been deemed possible to lie in the forest. The area around the lake was beautiful. Wild flowers and foliage grew naturally in areas with open walled terraces scattered around with stone benches. Shimmering dew forever over the grass allowed all light; sun or moon and star light, to dance on it.

The stars would reflect on the lake water; mirroring the precious gems that lie under the forest and far off to the Dwarven kingdoms. If you looked closely you could see a stone path on the surface of the lake that appeared to be part of the lake itself. In the center of the lake, seeming to float there eerily was a stone pavilion.

Ivor and Aake led Gandalf to the edge of the lake where they called out for the Keepers of the Lake. For a while nothing came to greet them and just when they would have to turn away, as the lake would be unsafe, there was a ripple in the water. A second ripple formed close to the last. They watched the water's surface closely as dark forms emerged from the depths of the lake. As they came closer, the men were able to see that the forms were that of Syrens.

They were enchanting creatures of the water. To those that wander to the water's edge the two would lure them into the shallows with their singing. When they were close enough the Keepers would take them under the depths of the lake, to never return to the land. Even so, they are playful creatures, should they find you entertaining and interesting enough.

"Cute little Watchers from the Land have come, Darya." The one that spoke first seemed to have a slight blue tint to her skin.

On her forearms is a thin fin on the outside to help her cut through the calm water of the lake. Thin webbing linked her fingers together as making it easier to tread water. You could see patches of scales on her body as the moon light would hit her just right. Her face was angular like an Elf's. Her lips were blue as death with large sea foam green eyes that allowed her to see in the dark depths. Her long green tinted hair floated around her. Her tail that was submerged into the water was long with a fin going down the back of the tail. A side fin was on each of her hips. The tail was a deep blue with green and lighter blue scales scattered around. The fins were of lighter blue mixed with green.

"And they brought young Talathrim as well, Nilofer." The second Syren named Darya swam up to the edge of the lake with a flick of her tail.

She, like her sister was beautiful though her colors were reversed. Her skin was tinted a light green and darkened as it traveled down to her tail. Fins also adored her forearms though there was no thin webbing linking her fingers together. Unlike Nilofer, you didn't see patches of scales on her skin. Her face was slightly rounder than her twins with equally large murky green eyes. Her seaweed green hair fell around her gracefully with strands of silver and light blue.

"We will see to that he is safely across." The two Syrens spoke at the same time, their haunting voices mixing together.

Gandalf watched with an amused glint in his eye as the Syrens winked at the Watchers. They were no threat to those within the Dusk Court or those under its protection. In fact, he could see that the water maidens are rather fond of the two Watchers. The only one that they could be fonder of was the young princess that resided within the city.

The two Watchers smiled at them before giving them a bow and reluctantly headed back to their posts with a nod to Gandalf. Returning his gaze to the sisters, Gandalf waited for them to proceed. They swam to either side of the stone path and began to mutter in a language he did not recognize. He watched as the water that once hid the path moved away from it so he could take a step. As he walked down the path, water would fall away from the dark stone only to return to its place once he had stepped away from it. Within a few minutes, the three had reached the center of the lake and to the stone pavilion.

Now that he was closer, he was able to take in the detail of the wall-less building. The pillars and the roof were made of white stone that seemed to glow in the starlight. The pillars had different images of Fae folk ranging from Pixies to wood Nymphs to Sprites and Syrens and Kelpie. All was intricately carved into the white stone of the pillars. At the bottom of each pillar Gandalf took note that vines of ivy had somehow began to creep up on them and slowly spread to the center of the light grey stone floor.

Gandalf moved to the center of the stone island. It was much larger than it appeared from the land. What once looked only to be able to hold a few was actually able to hold much more than that. Again, Gandalf assumed it was the magic of the Fae that allowed it so.

As the starlight hit the stone pavilion, certain images in the pillars would glow and seemed to come to life. Winged Fae images began to flutter and dance in the area around the Wizard. Soon, there was so many flying around he could not see the area a foot from his face, they were so dense.

Then as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Replacing the scenery of the starlit lake and forest was now a grand hall with courtiers in groups throughout the hall. If it wasn't for their exotic features, they could be mistake as Elves and some Men. Servants wove in and out of the throngs to each call of the courtiers. Among the servants were Hobs and small Sprites that would listen attentively to the higher ranking Fae. Gandalf noticed, however, that the courtiers would stop their merrymaking and turn all of their attention to the servants and speak to them as if they are equals.

It wasn't long before a Hob servant took notice of the wizard that stood at the edge of the grand hall. He spoke something to a group of courtiers. A soft murmur quickly spread throughout the entire hall before a hush fell over them. They moved away as he began to make his way to the raised dais that was on the other side. Some would nod and smile at him while others gave a bow; even the females as was their customs. Gandalf gave a nod to them as he passed them.

On the raised dais were the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Faerie Realm that was on the East side of the Misty Mountains. The Lady of the Dusk Court ruled over the Solitary Fae that resided on this side of the Misty Mountains while the Dawn Court ruled over the Western side.

Upon seeing Gandalf, a knight that was kneeled before them stood excusing himself before disappearing into the crowd. The Lord leaned down to whisper something into his wife's ear before giving a nod to the wizard and retreating to a hall that would lead him to his quarters. The courtiers and servants made a point to keep a distance from the dais unless asked to approach.

Just as Gandalf stopped a few feet in front of the dais, another Fae came to stand beside the Lady with a youthful and cheery smile on her soft lips. Gandalf was able to take a good look at the two female Fae that looked like each other but then again, did not.

The younger female was the daughter, Azylea Aria Silverwing; or Aria as her Speaking Name. The Fae was still very young, only reaching her first century and a half. To her race, she has just become of age or Awakened as they would call it. It was known to the wizard, of what little he was allowed to know as the Fae was very secretive of their ways, that Fae could live far longer than even the Elves.

The Fae Princess was shorter than the rest of her family. She was shorter than the Men yet taller still than the Dwarves. Long wavy honey colored hair reached the small of her back. Grey and tan feathers were braided into parts of it with silver and green beads. Her ears softly sloped upwards to a point and peeked out from her hair. Shining pale green orbs danced with joy looked back at him, surrounded by long lashes. She wore a simple forest green dress with silver trimmings and is bare foot.

She quickly walked to the aged wizard with natural grace of the wind and embraced him in a warm hug. "Talathrim, oh how I have missed you!" Aria spoke as she released him and stepped back with a smile.

"It has been long since we last met, Azylea Silverwing." Gandalf replied before turning to the woman who stood just behind her daughter.

"Lady Ryllshori," Gandalf greeted the Lady of Entrael with a deep nod of his head.

The ruler of the Fae of the East was elegant in every way. Some saying that from watching her was how the Elves had learned their grace. Gandalf himself thought it might be true. She was no doubt however, where Aria had gained her beauty. Her eyes were two shades darker than her daughters with a ring of grey around the pupils. Her hair was also wavy and reached to her mid back. Instead of honey, like her daughter's the older female's was white. She wore a blue dress with black vines on the trimming of the dress.

"Come, Aria, Talathrim, we can go to some place more private." Lady Ryllshori spoke as she began to lead them out of the grand hall and into the city of Entrael.

The underground city of Entrael was located in a valley under Fangorn Lake. The lake itself was held up by magic done long ago by the first Fae that had settled there, one being the grandfather of Lady Ryllshori. Looking up at it, one could gaze at the mirror of stars and gems alike. The city as built into the valley itself, tiers climbing up the side. The city was carved of the same white stone as the pavilion above the lake. Around the city are trees that gave off a soft blue glow that could be seen from every point. Orbs of light called Will 'o' Wisps, hovered throughout the city, helping the trees to caste the city in a beautiful glow. Waterfalls and fountains could be heard as clear water flowed out from springs and rives somewhere else, unseen.

They continued to be lead through the city by the Lady. Few Fae were about, but those that were would stop to bow as the three would pass. They would only return to what they had been doing once the three were further away. It wasn't long before they reached a secluded area with benches they could sit on.

"Tell me Talathrim, what is the reason for your visit. I fear tis not for tea and wine that had brought you here. And, to ask my daughter be present as well." Lady Ryllshori never was one for simple things.

"You are correct. The purpose of my visit is to ask permission of young Aria to accompany me while I travel for some undefined amount of time." Gandalf leaned against his staff, watching Aria as she sat in thought across from her mother.

"And pray tell; is this an adventure or simply a friend wanting company as he wanders the Lands?" The Fae Queen asked with suspicion in her voice and a weary look in her eyes as she regarded the Grey Wizard.

"Nothing goes unnoticed by your sharp mind, Milady. That is not mine to tell as I will not be leading this expedition, but another." This caught the interest of both mother and daughter.

"Who will be leading, if not you?" Aria asked, speaking for the first time since greeting her old friend.

"As I said before, I cannot tell other than it is one that you know, though they may not realize that you do. This person will speak of the quest once we arrive at the meeting place."

Though she did not voice it, Lady Ryllshori saw the excitement and longing in her daughter's pale eyes. She knew that Azylea would sometimes speak to the Keepers of the Lake about one of her adventures with Gandalf. The princess however, seldom spoke to her or her father after what had happened to her elder brother. As of late, her daughter seemed to grow distant from even the Keepers and the citizens of Entrael that has learned to love their princess. They too had seen the change in her and many tried to lift her spirits with little reward.

She knew some of her daughter's sullen behavior was due to the void Azylea felt in her heart for her elder sibling. Another was that Azylea was a kindred spirit and was unhappy with being forced to stay within the boundaries of Fangorn Forest. No matter how much she tried to reason, Lord Nephamil would not allow his daughter to leave for fear of harm coming to her.

It did not help that after her Awakening, her father had started to bring in suitors for her hand. She knew that her daughter would refuse to marry for any reason other than love. Nephamil did not share Aria's views on the matter. Tension had grown between father and daughter rather quickly because of it.

With these thoughts, Ryllshori came to the decision that perhaps, it would be best to allow her daughter to venture out once more. Only then might Aria return to herself once more. A sigh escaped her as the Lady of the Dusk nodded her consent.

"When will you depart?" That as all that was need as Aria seemed to glow with glee and looked from her mother to Gandalf.

"Noon time tomorrow, best to prepare," Gandalf replied as he watched the young Fae hug her mother in thanks.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Lady Ryllshori and Lord Nephamil stood on the white stoned pavilion as they bid farewell to their daughter and Gandalf. While Nephamil had not been pleased with Aria leaving, he finally agreed when Ryllshori insisted. They watched as Gandalf and Aria walked along the lake path with Darya and Nilofer keeping the deadly waters at bay. Once they had safely crossed back to the Land, the Watchers from the day before came to meet them.

"Farewell our precious princess. May the moon guide you back to Entrael when all is over," the Syrens spoke as one to the young Fae. Aria simply nodded to them before continuing on with the Grey Wizard and the Watchers.

The walk to the edge of the forest was a silent one as Ivor was at the head of the line with Aake at the end. Leaves would take the form of tree nymphs as the four would come into view. They would emerge from their trees to stand watch as the group would pass. They waved as they passed before retreating back within the tree's bark.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the forest, just mere feet before the barrier. Ivor and Aake bid the travelers farewell and looked on as Gandalf and Aria went through the barrier and disappeared from view.

"It would be safer if you took another form; would not want prying eyes to see you out in the open, Aria." Gandalf looked over to her with a knowing look.

"I suppose you are right, Talathrim. Will you be able to carry my pack?" Aria gave a sigh and handed over the aforementioned item to the wizard. She handed him her spear and belt that held her dagger.

She stepped away from him and took off at a run before leaping into the air. Gandalf watched as the young woman took on a blue hue before changing. A caw rang out as a silver winged falcon took the Fae's place in the sky. The clothes that she had been wearing along with her light armor fell to the ground in a heap. She circled around and dove to pick up the articles and deposit them into Gandalf's awaiting hands.

The hours seemed to slip by quickly as Aria flew on the thermals above Gandalf who rode astride a horse he had whistled for. She knew however that it was going to be weeks before they make it to Bree outside of the Shire. She was thankful for once the Fangorn Forest was so close to the Misty Mountains and the boarder of the Western Kingdom of Fae.

She felt relaxed as she would occasionally pump her wings, as she glided over the lands. This is what she had been craving for a while now. The want to leave the confines of the glowing city of Entrael and the dense old forest had been gnawing at her for years now, ever since she had last been outside of the forest with Gandalf.

She shook those thoughts from her head and instead turned to more curious thoughts of this expedition that she was to go on with Gandalf and a number of unknown others. She remembered that Gandalf had told her that the quest was going to be led by some one that she knew. She knew a great many of people, so who could it be? She seemed to let out a breath as she racked her mind for answers.

_It seems like this is going to be a long trip to the Shire after all. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ello loves, I'm back with my very first Hobbit story~! No, I have not forgotten about my Transformers story that I am supposed to be working on. I'm just taking a break, that's all. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank my awesomely awesome Beta **Louisiana Stephenic **who has taken her time to look over this chapter and the ones that will follow. Thanks Louisiana~! **

**I already have more of it written up just waiting to be typed up and looked at. So, if you want to find out more about Aria send me some feedback and I will get the next chapter up and running~! **

**And on another note, school and all of the college prep work is making me stressed so I thought it might be nice and write something up and see if you all like it. **

**Nixie signing off for now~**


	2. Day 2: Hobbiton Guide

It was around midmorning by the time Gandalf and Aria had made it to Bree; a trading town just outside of the Shire. From here Aria was to stay in the forested area or wait in a room at the Prancing Pony as her 'human' self until later that night. Tonight, as Gandalf has told her, is when the meeting would be held. He would have her come to the marked place once all of the others had arrived.

Gandalf informed Aria that she would watch the road and the Prancing Pony. She would know the ones that are going on the mysterious quest when she saw them, though he did not give any more hints than that. She was instructed to not make herself known to any of them until they were departing as he has not informed the leader of the group of her coming. It was to remain a secret until then. A bit of a surprise he had said.

So as she waited, Aria had grown restless while having to wait in the trees. She took to flying large circlets around the Bree area, making sure to stay well above the tree tops. She had become weary of being near the forest as she was now well within the Dawn Court territory. While she meant no harm to the Western Realm, they would not hesitate to capture her and demand to know what she was doing on this side of the Misty Mountains. Though there was peace between the two courts, it was shaky at best. The Solitary Fae that lived under the command of the Dawn Court however, was friendly with the Lady of Dusk's daughter.

Aria allowed her mind to wander as she descended to rest on a post in the high noon sun, letting the sun's warmth warm her feathers. One of her friends from this side was a short Pixie –about Dwarf size –that she has known for many years now; decades even. Her name is Thorne, or at least that is her Speaking Name.

It was considered a great and rare honor to be allowed to know the full name of a Fae, even the Speaking Name as they were very secretive and untrusting to most others besides Fae of the same court. The Speaking Name was the name that the Fae folk were called by others.

Aria wondered how her friend was fairing since last they had met. She thought of the possibility of seeing Thorne again while she was on this side of the Mountains. She knew that it was a slim chance as Thorne was a wondering spirit, never liking to stay in one place for long. Thorne liked to travel and loved to cause mischief to travelers, though harmless play.

Before she knew it, the waking hours had come and gone as night was now upon the lands. She spread her wings to take flight into the clear evening sky. There was a sort of heaviness that lingered in the air as she circled the road below. It was a sign that rain was on its way within a matter of days if not sooner.

As she flew over the road, she caught sight of a pony carrying a balding and battle worn Dwarf. From her place in the sky, she was able to make out runes tattooed on his head. She watched as he steered his pony towards the stable where he disappeared inside with a stable hand. It wasn't but a few seconds later when he came back out again and continued down the road towards Hobbiton. Aria found it odd to see a Dwarf here but didn't think much of it as she turned her sharp gaze back to the road.

It wasn't long before she saw the next Dwarf come in. This one was older than the first with white hair and a long white beard to match. She thought that this one had a slight resemblance to the first though she couldn't be sure as she was too far away to get a good look. He took his pony to the stable and then continued on his way in the same direction as the first one.

Having grown tired of flying, Aria decided to land on the roof of the Prancing Pony to continue watching the road. Her stomach gave a rumble to alert her that she needed to eat. She took flight once more and headed into the woods to see if there was a rat or even a squirrel that she could catch. Granted, she normally didn't eat her meat raw but while she was in an animal form her more animalistic characteristics tended to take over more. She would become more of a hunter as an animal though her conscious was always there to take control should things get a little out of hand.

She flew above the forest and scanned the area for any movement to indicate something she could eat. A rustling had her whipping her head down to one of the trees. At the base was a small squirrel that seemed to be somewhat lost as it crawled around. She circled once before tucking her wings in and diving. She let out a screech as she readied her talons and shot her wings out to quickly lift her back up with her catch. The squirrel squeaked and squirmed around in her sharp grasp as she flew back to her place on the Prancing Pony's roof.

She was in the middle of picking apart the small squirrel with bits of brown fluff around her when she heard clomping of hooves on the road. As the sound got closer she was able to hear playful bickering coming from the riders of the two ponies. Her eyes flashed in the dim glow of the lights as her head shot up at the sound. Looking towards the road she saw that it was a pair of Dwarves this time.

They rode their ponies side by side. The Dwarves from what Aria could tell was young for their race though she couldn't be sure as she had little to no interactions with their kind. One was dark haired and was otherwise beardless save for the little bit of scruff that dusted his chin. He seemed to be into his late boyhood or just ending it anyway.

His companion was blonde which struck the Fae as odd as Dwarves was known to have darker hair or have ginger hair. What little beard he had was braided into neat plaits. He seemed to be just a little older than the other, just coming of age Aria would have thought. His head was turned towards the younger one.

The two were bickering about something that Aria couldn't understand as they were speaking in their native tongue. They were smiling while they were so it was nothing serious that they were arguing about. It wasn't long before they too dropped off their ponies at the local stable like the rest of the Dwarves before them and continued on to Hobbiton.

That was when Aria realized that they were part of the company for this mysterious quest. She decided to stay by the road, waiting to see if more were going to arrive. Just as she was getting bored she saw Gandalf come back up the road. She wondered where the wizard had snuck off to all day. She would have to remember to ask later on when she had the time.

She flew down to the wizard as he looked at her and held his arm for her to land. She flared her wings to her sides as she glided down to him. She nipped at the brim of his hat to ask where he had been all day, "simply stretching these old legs of mine, my dear."

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle as the she-falcon seemed to glare playfully at him. She moved to perch on his shoulder as his arm began to tire. Gandalf moved to stand by the railing of the Prancing Pony. "The others should be arriving soon. When they do, I will lead them on to the meeting point. I want you to follow so you know which house it will be and then return here."

Aria gave an undignified squawk and nipped at Gandalf's ear at the thought of having to stay behind yet again. He gave a grunt at the nip and reached over to bop her on the head with his staff. Her feathers became ruffled and puffed as she shot a glare at her old friend.

"Now don't give me that look, child. I was going to say that there will be one arriving later than the others and I want you to make sure he arrives to the spot without trouble." Gandalf glared back at the Fae as he was still sore from the nip.

She seemed to think it over for a moment before giving him a curt nod and turned her head away from him in a pout. Gandalf had to reframe from laughing at the sight of a falcon sulking with her feathers puffed up and ruffled. If anyone was still out and about, they would have found the sight to be odd at best. Gandalf knew better however as he had seen the young she-Fae do this several times when his visits would come to an end.

Aria's pouting ended when she heard many hooves hit the road. She turned her head towards the road to watch, the wizard's eyes following her gaze. Eight Dwarves rode ponies with two holding lead ropes for pack ponies. As they approached, they grew quiet and weary at the sight of the wizard and the bird of prey.

She watched them with sharp eyes. She couldn't help but be slightly satisfied as they became weary at the sight of her. Aria turned her gaze from the group of Dwarves to Gandalf who held out his arm for her to move to. He gave her a nod as she hopped to his out stretched arm. He threw his arm up and she took flight.

Aria followed the group as Gandalf lead them to Hobbiton after they had taken care of their ponies. It was a pretty quiet trip as the Dwarves would take turns glancing up at Aria as she would circle and fly above them. At one point the youngest tried firing a stone at her with his slingshot before Gandalf shouted at him to not do that. He became sullen and had his head bowed, no longer feeling good about his deed.

Aria felt a little guilty for making the young Dwarf uncomfortable with her presence but Gandalf had given her an order to not show herself no matter how much she may want to. When she was finally able to she would have to apologize for the scare. Another part of her however, thought that she shouldn't need to. After all, she was much older than the lad and she was a member of one of the last royal families of the Fae folk.

She shook her head of those thoughts; that was not how her parents had raised her. And, she knew for certain that her elder brother would not have approved of such thoughts. Instead, she could gaze around at the scenery. It was a pretty place, Hobbiton. Rolling hills lay before them with trees and dirt roads weaving through the grassy hills. She could see darkened round windows as many had gone to bed for the night, and large green and yellow painted doors coming out of the hills.

She flew over Gandalf and the Dwarves as they made their way to the last hill with a large green round door and a tree at the top. The windows had a dim glow coming from them as a sign that whoever was inside was still up and about. On the green door near the bottom was a glowing blue Dwarvish rune at the bottom. _So that is the house we will be meeting at. _

Aria turned around when all of the Dwarves crowded around the door with Gandalf stooping behind them to knock on the door she didn't wait to see if they had made it in or not before flying at a slower pace, back to Bree. She watched the roads carefully for any signs of the last mysterious member. Aria hoped that she could find him soon so that she could get some real food and have her clothes and weapons returned to her.

Aria loved being able to have the freedom of flight and feel the breeze and wind pass through her wings and feathers but she also felt confined in the small shape of the falcon. She also wanted to be able to have real food that was cooked and hopefully was not a squirrel.

She was tiring as she had little rest on her travel to the Shire. Now that she was in such a peaceful place, she realized just how tired her body had become. Her wings were becoming sore from all of the flying as of late. Aria had flown many times when she was younger, however since she was forbidden to leave Entrael and Fangorn Forest without guards, she had little time or freedom to fly and stretch her wings. Now that she was able to fly, she was sore and tired from the over use of her wings.

She wanted to quickly find the last member and guide him to the meeting point so she could rest. She circled the road once again, watching for the last Dwarf –as she assumed that was who she was searching for as all of the rest of the company was Dwarf –save for Gandalf, herself, and the Hobbit; who's house they were using as the meeting place.

It seemed as if an hour or two had passed and Aria was just going to settle down for the night when she spotted him. Since night had fallen and most lights were out it was hard to see what the Dwarf looked like. From what she could tell he had hair that matched the night and blue eyes. Aria was amused to see that the man looked lost and most likely had been for a while. From the way he stalked down a dirt road only to stop with sharp jerk and start back down the way he had come proved she was correct.

She had finally found the last member but now the new task as to lead him to the marked hobbit hole. She wasn't allowed to change back without angering Gandalf; which she did not want to do as she has seen the wizard angered before and made a point to avoid it. Aria could have glamoured herself but then she would still be lacking clothes. While she could glamour her body, she still needed to have clothes in order to glamour them and make herself look like a Hobbit. It would seem that she was now in a bind with the task at hand.

Aria flew silently above him as she tried to figure out how to lead him without him noticing anything. In the end she had no other choice but to fly down to him. She flew to a fence that he was walking towards and landed on it. She gave a call as she watches him whip his head up to look in her direction. They locked gazes for a moment before she turned her head towards the direction that the hobbit hole was in. He was going to need to turn just up ahead but then it would be a straight shot then on.

"I did not know that falcons flew this far to the West," he muttered with his hand on the handle of his ax. "I don't suppose you know where I am to go?" He asked, though he obviously didn't believe that he was to receive an answer from an animal.

Aria flew around the corner with a call back towards him, trying to tell him to follow her. She circled back around to him before going around the corner once more. She heard him give a grunt and possibly a curse before the thump of his heavy boots hitting the road and the clink of his armor as it hit against each other as he began to run after the swift bird. Just like she had seen before, she followed the road straight until she came to the last hill with a tree on top. Glancing at the door, she noticed that the rune was still there, glowing bright blue. She was also able to hear the sounds of laughter; no doubt the others were having a good time inside.

Landing on the bench that was out in front, Aria waited for the dwarf to catch up before motioning to the door with her head. The dwarf glared at the falcon halfheartedly at the thought of the bird making him run around the Shire. He turned to look around him to find himself standing in front of the last hobbit hole on the road with a glowing blue rune at the bottom of the door. The meeting point. It looked like the falcon had known where do go after all.

He strode up the steps and glanced behind him one last time, noticing that the mysterious falcon was nowhere in sight. For a moment he wondered if the beautiful creature was real at all or just an illusion his mind had conjured up from the long journey. He shrugged it off as he gave three firm knocks on the door. Now was no time to be pondering about mysterious falcons. No, he would have plenty enough time for that once his quest was over and if he remembered such a trivial thing. Now, it was time to discuss the reclaiming of his people's land and to make plans for the long road ahead.

All of the merrymaking inside died at once as the knock resounded inside the hole. It was a moment or two before the door swung opened to allow him inside. He noticed that as Gandalf welcomed him inside, he seemed to be searching for something outside though his gaze swiftly shifted to the dwarf. Just as the door was closed behind him, Gandalf gave a subtle nod to something just outside before the door fully closed. None of the dwarves or hobbit seemed to have noticed. For if they had, they would have seen the falcon sitting on a fence post just opposite the porch, give a nod of her head before taking off into the night.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ello again loves~ here is the next chapter to **_Under Silver Wings_**. I had a lot of people follow and favorite my story, so thank you all that did that! I would love it though if you all will do a quick review or PM to let me know how you like the story. **

**Also, I am currently having my beta going over the chapters of **_Exorcist of Shadow _**on my other account **Nyghtmaera **for those of you that have read the story or want to read a D. Gray-Man fandom. **

**Anyway~ I'll see all of you in the next chapter! **

**Signing off for now~**

**~Nixie**


	3. Day 3: Gathering of the Company

I had watched from the fence post across from the Hobbit's hole as the last Dwarf had made inside. Gandalf silently gave me a message to stay near the hole to hear what the meeting was to be about. I gave a nod, not worrying about those that had come to the door to greet their late companion. I did not wait for my old friend to close the door before I took off to the trees that grew around the cozy hole. I perched myself onto a branch that was low enough to see into the kitchen without being seen myself.

From the branch I had perched myself on, I was able to get a good view and hear everything that would happen during the meeting. It seems that I had missed the wonderful table manners that Gandalf had told me of. Luckily there was still some food left for the last guest to eat. I had begun to fear that others had eaten all of the food. I have to remember to make sure we have plenty of food should any Dwarves be allowed to enter into Entrael.

Looking through a window, I saw all of the Dwarves sitting at tables that had been brought out into the long hallway with the last arrivals seated at the head. He was finishing off a bowl of what appeared to be some kind of stew. All of the Dwarves were drinking their preferred drink or was busy smoking pipe weed and talking to one another in hushed tones while their obvious leader finished his meal.

The eldest of the tunnel dwellers was the first to break the peace and begin the business part of this meeting. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms," was the leader's reply.

"All of them!" That seemed to be a surprise to the old Dwarf, though he seemed pleased with the outcome. By now, all of those there drew their attention towards the conversation, many voicing agreement with the others.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" The one that spoke was the first Dwarf that had arrived. "Is Dain with us?"

Here the leader had gained a more serious look than before, "They will not come." At this, the company broke out in murmurs of the knowledge of kin and aid that will not come. "They say that this quest is ours and ours alone."

The more I watched and listened to the meeting, I am beginning to understand what this journey was for. Speaking of the Ered Luin and Dain of the Iron Hills, along with the talk of no aid from him only brought more questions to my mind, which I needed to be answered. Why are these Dwarves gathering now of all times, and for them to be denied help from their kinsmen in the Iron Hills? What was this journey for?

"You're going on a quest?" I had nearly forgotten of the once silent Hobbit as Mr. Baggins spoke for the first time since the commencing of the meeting.

Apparently I was not the only one to forget his presence as Gandalf gave a small jump before turning towards the Hobbit. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Bilbo did as he was told and went to fetch another candle while the old wizard stood and pulled something from inside of this robes. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers," I could only assume that it was a parchment that held a map, though what of, I could not see. He unfolded it and placed it in front of the leader of the group. "Beyond woodlands and wastelands, lays a solitary peak."

Bilbo came back to the table holding a newly lit candle and read out, "The Lonely Mountain." My breath hitched for a moment at the mention of that name. I knew that of which they were on a quest for now. My eyes narrowed in thought of what I now knew of what would lie ahead in this journey.

"Aye, Oin had read the portents, and the portents say it is time. Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." What he had said was true, I had been told by the Watchers that ravens had begun to fly back to the mountain though they were not sure why. Mother had made sure that have them be on the lookout as she was sure that it was sigh of something. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

I could not but be envious of the Hobbit's naivety of the world that lies just beyond the borders of the Shire. How I wish that I could be like him and not know of the beast known as Smaug, the dragon had killed hundreds that once lived in and around the Lonely Mountain. I could not bring myself to listen as one of the Dwarves explained to young Bilbo what the flame breather was.

I turned back to the discussion at hand as one Dwarf caught my attention as he spoke, "we may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf." The room fell silent as the others listened to what he had to say. He brought encouragement to the group as he spoke words far beyond his time.

It was not to last however, as his younger companion he had ridden with turned the talk to Gandalf. "And you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

I could not help but give a mental laugh at the excitement the young Dwarf spoke with about the Wizard. It would appear that the Dwarf has great fantasies of just what the Grey Wizard could do. I wonder what the Dwarf would have done if he learned that Gandalf has not ever slew a dragon before; at least none that I have been informed of.

It was humorist as Gandalf became flustered as the attention was turned towards him. He tried to disagree with the Dwarf but the others were already asking how many the man had killed and the likes. I wish that I was able to get a better view as I knew that he was increasingly becoming flustered and the leader allowed them to have their fun before it began to get too much.

He shouted something in Dwarvish as he stood. The all sat back down in their seats at once. He looked around the table. "If we have seen the signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing… wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The other Dwarves in the room found new hope, and courage as their leader spoke with confidence. They cheered in agreement at the thought of regaining their lost home. I wondered if they were going to truly take back their home or if they only wished to reclaim the gems and gold that lies within the mountain. From the meeting, I now knew just who it was that would be leading this expedition. It was just as Gandalf had said before; I know him though he may not remember that he knows me.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." I perked up as the eldest Dwarf spoke up once more.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." I perked up at the new information of not only there might be another way into the mountain but also the name of the Dwarf that had spoken. I memorized the name with the face so I would know for later use. I would have to learn the rest of the names later once, I am able to meet them in person.

Gandalf pulled a small simple looking key out from within his robes to show to the others. I wished that I was inside the cozy home as well so that I may hear what happened afterwards as the voices dropped in volume. I would have to ask Gandalf later what had happened. I could no longer hear what they were saying but from what I could tell, they have no moved onto the part that young Bilbo Baggins would be in this long and dangerous journey.

I watched as they began to argue about something before Gandalf began to grow angry. Shadows began to spread out from Gandalf, darkening the room as his agitation grew towards to Dwarves. Whatever it was they were arguing about, it was most likely a decision that the Wizard had made concerning the Hobbit on the quest.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." That confirmed my thoughts. I hope that this would be the only time that the Dwarves anger Gandalf.

The shadows receded as quickly as they came. It seemed that they had come to an agreement as Balin handed a folded piece of parchment that I assumed as a contract of some sort to Bilbo to read over and sign. The poor fellow still seemed to be lost and confused in all of the dark business of the Dwarves, even if I could blame him.

I tilted me head in curiosity as I saw Gandalf and the leader; as I now have figured is named Thorin Oakenshield, lean close to each other to say something for only the other to hear. I stiffened as the bother glanced towards to the window that I was looking from. Gandalf whispered something to Thorin as the Dwarf narrowed his eyes at me before giving the Wizard a nod. They both turned back around before anybody else of their party would notice. I guess that I would be paid a visit later on tonight for sure by Gandalf. I can only wonder what he has to say about everything.

The only thing that brought me out of my thoughts was when I heard a dull thump come from inside Hobbit hole. I glanced inside to see that Bilbo had fainted and was now sprawled out on the floor of his home. Whatever was written inside the contract must have been too much for him, or was it because a Dwarf had said something to frighten the poor man?

After that, things grew fairly quiet and calm as they picked Bilbo up from the floor and took him away to some place to rest. The others dispersed into varies rooms throughout the house in small groups. I could no longer see what was happening inside from where I was perched. I flew around the hill until I was able to find a window that was closer to the Dwarves.

They all gathered into one sitting room that had a solemn glow as the fire in the hearth was the only thing that gave off light in the room. The window I was at had no tree or bush I could conceal myself in so I perched low on part of the fence, near potted plants in hopes of not being seen by the occupants inside.

Thorin was leaning on the side of the hearth with Gandalf on the other, gazing out the window I stared into as if he was in thought. I knew that my old friend knew I was there; it would only be a matter of time before he was to speak with me. My attention was not on the old Wizard but rather the Dwarven King that stood near the hearth, looking into its flames.

From inside the room, I heard a rumbling but it wasn't a rumbling at all, but rather humming. With the different tones I knew that all of the Dwarves were humming but one voice stood out from all of the rest. I had a feeling that I knew who it belonged too and was confirmed when he started to sing the words in a hushed, haunting tone.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep_

_And caverns old_

It was not long before the voices of the older Dwarves that could remember that day joined their leader in the haunting melody.

_We must away_

'_Ere break of day _

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night _

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light _

Though I was too young to remember, my Mother would often tell me tales of that horrible day when Erebor along with the city of Dale that had been attacked. Many lives were lost of not only of the Men and Dwarves that lived there but of also the Solitary Fae that once dwelled around the mountain. Since that day, Mother had ordered that none of the Court Fae would travel there in order to keep them safe form any harm that would befall them.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt some one watching me. I turned my head back towards the window to find that Thorin had found me. Neither his face nor his eyes gave away his knowing of my being there. Nor, did he make a move to alert the others of my presence by the window. I tilted my head in wonder if he realized that I was the same bird that had helped him find his way to Mr. Baggins' house. I locked my gaze with his was I tried to find an answer in those icy blue eyes. I was not able to get one however as he turned away to gaze back into the hearth and continue to smoke his pipe.

While those inside began to move to different parts of the house to ready for bed, I found this to be the perfect chance to move from my hiding place to a more comfortable spot. Gandalf would be meeting me soon with the excuse that he wanted some fresh air or something along those lines should someone ask where the Wizard was going. I decided I would fly around to the front of the house and wait above the front door for the others to go to sleep.

An hour or so passed before I heard the round green door open up as Gandalf stepped out of the Hobbit hole. He came to sit on the bench that was by the window and pulled his pipe out for a smoke. I flew down from my perch and landed lightly on his shoulder. I waited patiently as he filled the bowl of the pipe with Old Toby from what I was able to smell, before lighting it with his finger. I puffed on it for a few moments, smoke fluttering towards the stars above.

"Now that you know what this quest entails, are you still willing to come along on the adventure?" Gandalf asked in a low whisper for fear of the others in the house to hear. He turned his head to gaze at me from the corner of his eye. "This is not like the other times that I have brought you along for trips to the Elven cities or to simply wander, you know. I do not know how long this journey will take or if all of us will see it through the end. If you return from it, you won't be the same."

From the way he spoke, I knew that he felt guilty and worried on having me come along on this journey. It would be dangerous and difficult every step of the way and will only get harder as we draw near to our destination. And yet, I feel that I could not back down from such a quest. That there is more to it than just reclaiming a home for the Dwarves, the peak is also within my mother's domain and as such, it is my duty to bring it back under the Dusk Court's protection. So long as the dragon is still alive, it would pose a threat to all of the Fae Realm and not just that which is under the Dusk Court but as well as the Dawn Court.

I look my old friend in the eye and nod my head in affirmation. Before he is able to reply, we hear the front door being opened. Turning my head I see that it is Thorin that has come to join us. He nodded to Gandalf in greeting before his gaze fell upon my winged form.

"Is the beast yours?" Thorin asked with his eyes still locked on me, as if I was to attack at any moment.

"No, _she _is not. She is a friend of mine though she is as tamed as the Wild that she dwells in." Gandalf emphasized the word 'she' as he could feel my irritation begin to rise at being called a beast.

Thorin narrowed his eyes and became tense at the mention of me not being tamed. I looked to Gandalf and nipped the brim of his hat in exasperation. If the leader of this company did not trust me as a bird, he would likely to not trust me in my true form either. I shook my head at Gandalf before looking back at the Dwarf. I gave him a slight nod of my head before moving closer to Gandalf's neck for warmth, dismissing the Dwarf so that I may be able to sleep a few hours before we had to leave.

Gandalf gave a chuckle before turning his gaze back to the Dwarf that still stood in front of him. "You best get some rest while you still can Thorin. It will be dawn soon and you will need your strength and wits about you."

Thorin seemed to hesitate for a moment but relented. "We leave at first light."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ello loves; I'm back with the third chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I sort of forgot that I had posted this one with all of the other things that I have going on currently. **

**It might take a bit to get chapters up and going as I'm in the middle of** **college applications, orchestra concerts for school and work on top of all of that. The chapters will also have to wait as my Beta is very busy with stuff on her end as well. As soon as the both of us have a little more free time, I'll get chapters out as much as I can!**

**Until, let me know what you think of this chapter! Remember, no review means no new chapter. **

**Signing off for now~**

**~Nixie**


End file.
